Waterfall/Puzzles
Puzzles are a prominent component of the Underground and can also be found throughout Waterfall. Waterfall, however, contains significantly fewer puzzles than the ones found in the Ruins and Snowdin Forest which is explained in a call with Undyne where she explains that she hates puzzles."God, I was supposed to build a puzzle for this room... But I HATE puzzles. So I just put a huge pile of rocks upstream." - Undyne The Rock Puzzle The Rock Puzzle is a puzzle where rocks come down from a waterfall and push the protagonist off to a bridge like section at the bottom of the waterfall. In a phone call with Undyne, she explains that the puzzle was a result of lack of creativity and mentions that she built a huge pile of rocks upstream. Behind the waterfall in this puzzle is a room containing the Old Tutu. On the Genocide Route, the rocks are absent from the waterfall. The Bridge Seed Puzzles The bridge seeds are buds of a flower found in Waterfall. When four of these seeds align in the water, they will sprout into flowers where the protagonist can walk on. The first bridge seed puzzle that the protagonist encounters requires the seeds to be used as a small gap. If the protagonist returns to this puzzle and calls Undyne in this room, she will taunt the protagonist for not being able to jump the gap. The second bridge seed puzzle has more possible solutions since the room is considerably larger and there is more water to put the bridge seeds on. This puzzle introduces the concept of the "bell blossom" which causes the bridge seeds to regenerate to their original position if they have been moved. The bridge seeds can be utilized in four different ways in this room: * Two of these ways allow the protagonist to proceed to the next room. ** Only one is used after solving it and walking back into the room. * One allows a sign that says "Congratulations! You failed the puzzle" to be read. * One allows the protagonist to find a bench with an Abandoned Quiche under it. According to a call with Undyne, both her and Alphys created mud tiles and sand castles in this room but Undyne destroyed them at the last moment."Alphys helped measure out the mud tiles for this puzzle. It was a lot of work, but we got to make sand castles after. We're a good team. She's great at building them... And I'm great at wrecking them!!" - Undyne The Piano Puzzle The Piano Puzzle is a puzzle located north of the three-way intersection in Waterfall where Shyren is found. The room contains a piano that can be played with the "z" key and the directional arrows and a plaque saying that the first eight notes are fine. The solution to this puzzle can be found to the right of the same three-way intersection by giving the statue being rained on an umbrella. From there, "Memory" will play. The solution to this puzzle is "Neutral •, Up ↑, Right →, Neutral •, Down ↓, Down ↓, and Right →". However, the puzzle may still be completed by leaving out the 6th note, like so: "Neutral •, Up ↑, Right →, Neutral •, Down ↓, Down ↓, and Right →". In Undertale v1.001, this is the solution that appears over the statue being rained on after waiting a while. The Box Puzzle The Box Puzzle contains a box that is presumed to be pushed. This puzzle will only appear by the time the protagonist has entered Hotland. The Elder Puzzler found to the left of the puzzle will rant about how monsters don't appreciate what makes puzzles great and complains that there are too many puzzles with lasers and moving rocks. They will then proceed to say that there's no art in it and that the puzzles are not challenging enough. They will then encourage the protagonist to solve the puzzle. Upon touching the box, regardless of which angle the box is touched, the Elder Puzzler will complain that the protagonist is pushing the box wrong and will say "Bahh!!! Nevermind!!" when spoken to. Touching the box again after this will just cause the Elder Puzzler to shout "Bah!" References Category:Puzzles